The present invention relates to a system for increasing a value of an electronic payment card. In the last years the use of electronic payment cards has increased, considerably. Such electronic payment cards generally comprise a processor and a memory, connected by a data bus. The value of an electronic payment card, representing a monetary value, is stored in the memory. When a payment is made with the electronic payment card, the value stored in the memory is decreased with the amount corresponding to the payment. Apart from carrying out payment transactions with the card, the user may increase the value thereof. Thereto the card should be connected to a system for increasing the value thereof. During the value increase transaction, the value stored in the memory is increased upon reception by the card of the value increasing message. The amount of money, that the value of the card is increased, is deducted from the bank account of the user or is charged to him in another way. The card and the value increasing system communicate with each other using encrypted messages, thereby minimizing the chance that so called "hackers" are able to carry out non-authorized value increase transactions.